


Secret's Out

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [52]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Implied Relationships, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sick of the deceit and catching her in compromising positions with Chuck, Draco finally had to say goodbye to Blair.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Draco Malfoy/Blair Waldorf, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Chuck Bass
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This is the third of my hopefully next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: An Argument. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the Chance score with the trope of It's Not You, It's Me. If you are familiar with my piece Face Value, then you will understand the Pansy/Chuck dynamic in this piece.
> 
> This story was written for xxDustNight88 because she has dropped hints at this pairing a few times! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"What do you want, Chuck?" Blair groaned, pulling him to the members' only section of Victorla. She kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed them.

"You," he hissed, a wicked smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

His voice sent a shiver down Blair's spine as she felt her cheeks flush. He had a power over that she couldn't explain, and there was a part of her that had no desire to understand it. The only desire she felt was to have Chuck's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her body against his as his lips brushed her softly.

Blair cursed her thoughts under her breath and shook her head. "You can't have me," she grumbled, biting her lower lip as she tilted her head backward. "I'm with Draco now. You and I are over, Chuck."

"That's not what your body wants," Chuck cooed, smirking at her as he watched her squirm. He took a step forward and placed his hand on her hip, watching her eyes search his face for any indication of what he was going to do next. "Now, Blair, you know that you don't look nearly as beautiful on the arm of a man with blond hair."

With his opposite hand, he reached up and gently stroked the ends of her hair and smiled. "You would look so much better on the arms of a man with darker hair, who knows exactly what makes you tick. Kiss me, Blair."

"I can-" she started, but cut herself off. Blair's eyes met his for only a brief moment before they fluttered shut as she tilted her head to the side and leaned into him. The warmth of his lips pressing against hers ignited something deep within that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Blair?" a voice called from behind her.

Blair quickly pulled away from Chuck's embrace and shoved him away from her. "Draco," she blurted, walking over to him and reaching out for his hand. She frowned as she watched him pull away from her and cross his arms over his chest. Taking a deep breath, Blair reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Longer than you'd like," Draco scoffed, shaking his head slowly. "You didn't even try to pull away from him, Blair. From where I was standing, it actually looked like you were the one that kissed him."

"You would be correct," Chucked chimed in, smirking as he glanced between Blair and Draco before making his way towards the door. "Blair, you know where to find me when this situation is all over."

Draco shook his head as he watched Chuck walk away from them. His blood was boiling at the current situation he was in. He was getting sick of always chasing after Blair, just to find her in a compromising position with none other than Chuck Bass.

"Draco," Blair called to him softly, closing the space between them and placing a hand on his arm. "That wasn't what it looked like. He tricked me."

Draco scoffed, pulling his arm away from her and took a step back. "So you weren't kissing Chuck Bass in the back room of Victorla when you are supposed to be with me and after you told him that he couldn't have what he wanted?"

Blair opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut quickly. It was exactly as Draco had seen it. "I've got a history with Chuck," she blurted out, shrugging her shoulders. She needed to get him to understand that Chuck's things weren't just going to go away because she started dating someone else.

"And?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow as he glared at her with arms crossed.

"So no matter how hard I try to ignore him, I just can't. And even if I started dating someone else, there will always be an attraction to him. Aren't you still attracted to any of your ex-girlfriends?" Blair asked, cocking her head to the side as she waited for an answer.

Draco stared at her for a few moments, thinking very carefully about his answer. They could not keep having this same argument about Chuck's involvement in their life, but at the same time, he didn't want to walk away from her. There was something about Blair that made him want to stay with her despite the Bass hanging over her shoulder.

"Silence," Blair scoffed, tossing her head back with a laugh. "So you do still have feelings for an ex. Which one? I'd love to meet her so I can be aware of my competition."

"Have you met Chuck's newest playmate?" Draco hissed, looking her up and down. "This isn't going to work for me. I can't keep having this same argument."

"You're breaking up with me?" Blair questioned, resting her hands on her hips. "What does Chuck's new playtoy have to do with us? I don't care who he's sleeping with. I want to be with you."

"No, you don't," Draco laughed, shaking his head. "I am breaking up with you, Blair. I can't keep having the same argument with you while you keep running back to the guy who is bedding the ex that I can't get over."

Draco brushed past her and walked out of the room, making his way quickly to the club's door. He refused to look back. He didn't want to know if she would chase after him or see if there was anyone else lurking about the club that would like to see him hurting.

"That slimy little prick!" Blair shouted, storming out of the backroom and entering the main dance floor. She had to find Chuck to give him a piece of her mind.

. . . . . . . .

"Did you do it?" Pansy asked, watching Chuck approach out of her peripheral. She lifted her whiskey to her lips and took a sip.

Chuck flagged down the barkeep and took a seat on the empty stool next to her. "If by it, you mean to get her to kiss me and spark a fight between the two of them in the hopes that Malfoy storms out of Victrola and never returns, then the answer is yes."

"Good," Pansy mused, smirking behind her glass. "Are you going to take her back?"

Chuck glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. "What business of yours is it?"

"Avoiding the question won't make me stop asking it," Pansy teased, placing her empty glass on the bar. "Lucky for you," she began, turning her head towards the door where she noticed a blond head storming out of the club. "I've got business to take care of. I'll see you around, Bass."

"Take care, Parkinson," Chuck replied, nodding his head slowly. He lifted his drink to his lips and took a sip. "I'll need a glass of champagne here shortly," he called the bartender with a smile on his face.


End file.
